herofandomcom-20200223-history
Erandur
Erandur is a Dunmer sorcerer in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He is a devoted Priest of Mara who wishes to destroy the Skull of Corruption, a daedric artifact associated with Vaermina, the daedric prince of dreams and nightmares, to which he was formerly a priest of her cult under the name Brother Casimir. Biography Early Life Early in his life, Erandur (then known as Casimir) was inducted into the cult of Vaermina, located in Nightcaller Temple atop of the Hold capital of Dawnstar. Under a strict code, Casimir was not allowed to socialize with anyone other than other members of the cult, thus drastically limiting any interaction with the outside world and with "no childhood to speak of". As years went by, the cult was eventually attacked by an unnamed tribe of Orcish invaders, whom had fallen victim to Vaermina's curse at one point. With the cult becoming overpowered by the invaders, Brothers Veren and Thorek were forced with no choice but to release "the Miasma," a purplish mist that when inhaled, would cause anyone to fall asleep. They tasked Casimir to release the mist, but fearing for his life, Casimir fled the temple immediately after releasing the Miasma. Priesthood of Mara After fleeing from Nightcaller Temple, Casimir began to wander across Skyrim in search for sanctuary. After several years, he was taken in by an unnamed but generous priest of Mara, who taught him the teachings and beliefs the benevolent goddess offered. Although initially difficult to adjust away from the dark, brutal teachings of Vaermina to the kind, loving teachings of Mara, Casimir eventually prevailed, and eventually wished to become a priest himself, to which his fellow priest patiently and willingly obliged. Upon obtaining priesthood, Casimir changed his name to Erandur to disassociate from his dark past, but eventually it would come back to haunt him. Waking Nightmare Eventually, Erandur was forced to return to Dawnstar years later after hearing rumors that the people were being plagued by horrific nightmares, leaving many of them restless, (in some cases, the victims would not wake up at all). Erandur confronted Skald the Elder, who tasked him with locating the source of the nightmares and destroying it. Erandur, believing it was the work of the Skull of Corruption, agreed to help, but not without recruited assistance first. Eventually, the Dragonborn comes across him inside the Windpeak Inn. Erandur, eager by their company, enlists their help and travels atop the hill where Nightcaller Temple rested. Erandur and the Dragonborn make their way inside the temple, where the priest reveals the source the nightmares to the Dragonborn, but not without garnering their suspicion. Erandur then confesses that his broad knowledge of the temple is a result of the fact that he was once a priest of Vaermina himself, but that he wishes to repent himself of his past actions by stopping the source of the problems plaguing nightmare and numerous innocent citizens. Afterfighting their way through numerous awaken Orc Invaders and Priests of Vaermina, the two of them locate an elixir called Vaermina's Torpor, which when consumed, would send the test subject into an alternate realm called "The Dreamstride", which reveals to them the past memories of another individual whilst allowing them to travel across the real-world simultaneously. Erandur tasks the Dragonborn to use the torpor to bypass an impenetrable barrier that is blocking their path to the Skull of Corruption, and in doing so, the Dragonborn witnesses the past memory of Erandur (then referred to as Casimir in the memory) releasing the Miasma on the temple, before removing the soul gem that is creating the impenetrable barrier in actuality. After bypassing the barrier, the two of them fight their way though several remaining groups of Orc Invaders and Priest of Vaermina before eventually coming upon the Skull of Corruption. Before they can destroy the Skull however, Erandur is confronted by Brothers Veren and Thorek, who call Erandur a coward and traitor for leaving the temple. Having no choice, Erandur and the Dragonborn are forced to kill Veren and Thorek, to which Erandur states that he regrets doing afterward. The two of them finally approach the Skull of Corruption, where Erandur begins performing a ritual to send the artifact back to Oblivion and send the nightmares plaguing Dawnstar. Meanwhile, the Dragonborn is contacted by Vaermina herself, who deceives them into believing that Erandur will betray them after the ritual is complete, and order them toil Erandur before this happens. If the Dragonborn chooses to spare Erandur, he will complete the ritual and send the Skull of Corruption back to Oblivion. He will then thank the Dragonborn for helping him carry out the difficult task (and in fact reveal that Vaermina was in fact lying to the Dragonborn), and offer his services as a follower in return. Alternatively, the Dragonborn can obey Vaermina's command and kill Erandur, which in turn will allow them to obtain the Skull of Corruption. Navigation Category:Male Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elves Category:Fighter Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Magic Category:War Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Supporters Category:Healers Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Redeemed Villains